Twelve Little Hunters
by DannyJaeger
Summary: Forced to learn a pre-recorded lesson due to previous shenanigans, Team's RWBY, JNPR and CFVY suffer through the night, but one of them has plotted to kill all of them before sunrise, who will live, and who will die? WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH? or DEATH in general and Torture… very likely
1. Chapter 1: And then there was eleven

**AN: Hello, guys. DannyJaeger here, commencing my first** _ **published**_ __ **chapter of a fanfiction. I have made some in the past, but I've never had the confidence to put it out in the net due to it being bad or some other problem I can think to explain, but enough of that, let's talk about the story origin.**

 **I was inspired a few weeks ago to create a Horror Mystery work because of the Ten Little Roosters way back. Ever since, there is now** _ **three**_ **iterations of it in RWBY form. I decided instead of ten, I went with twelve, cause I felt like a three team dynamic would be a decent change of pace.**

 **Keep in mind I may not upload this on a weekly basis, monthly may be my best promise to you at this point.**

 **So, to get the show going, I would like to say that I do not own RWBY, it is owned by Rooster Teeth Productions.**

 **And… ACTION!**

 _ **Chapter 1: And then there were eleven**_

It was madness.

After another food fight between RWBY, JNPR, and surprisingly CFVY, Professor Goodwitch had enough and had sent the three of them to a night-shift detention, which included a pre-recorded lesson courtesy of Professor Port.

It was one thing to go through a lesson, but it was another lesson from Port. All the man did was talk more about his triumphs of the past more than the actual lesson, and since this was recorded, he took a long time to finish about he slayed his first Grimm

"Ughhh… I can't stand this!" Yang exclaimed as she was starting to lose her patience.

"Hey, this all your fault, you dolt. If you hadn't thrown that pie in Miss Goodwitch's face, we would have faced a less severe punishment." Weiss reminded and berated her teammate.

"Guys, not too loud." A voice was heard from behind, which turned out to be Jaune's.

"I have to agree with Weiss on that, Sis." Ruby said to her half-sister.

"But… come on, it was _easy as pie_. Huh?" Yang punned, to the dismay of everyone in the room.

"Yang, just stop." Blake told her partner.

Meanwhile, JNPR was doing their best to endure their dire situation.

Jaune was slowly drifting away to sleep, Pyrrha was attentive as usual, Nora was being as playful as ever, and Ren was being Ren.

CFVY on the other hand seem to be bummed to be here, but have so far endured, most likely because they been through this already. While they have mostly kept to themselves, they do interact with the others every now and then.

"Man, this lecture has dragged on for too long." Coco claimed, while both Fox and Yatsuhashi nod in unison,

"I guess s-so" Velvet followed up.

"Hey Jaune, what are those things right beside you?" Nora asked her leader. As Jaune and the others looked beside their leader, he glanced beside him, they seemed to be snacks.

"I think they're treats." Jaune answered.

"Wait, why didn't we see this earlier?" Pyrrha questioned, causing JNPR to do the same.

"I guess we all got caught up on the lesson." Ren remarked.

"I don't think caught up is the right word you're looking for. Ren" Jaune corrected to his teammate.

"Who cares? Just give us the snacks." Nora cheerfully asked her leader, which Jaune obliged.

The snacks where passed around to both RWBY and CFVY, to which they kindly accepted, and proceeded to eat them. Meanwhile the lesson was still on, to which everyone has ignored at this point, since they're nibbling away at those snacks.

That all changed when the screen started to be nothing but static.

"Um, guys, what's going on?" Ruby stated as she stared at the screen with confusion.

"Who knows, the lesson may be over already. Good for us." Her sister, Yang, fist pumped with that accusation.

The screen then started to show words, formulating slowly, one by one.

TWELVE

LITTLE

HUNTERS

"Twelve Little Hunters?" Weiss questioned, but never got an answer, but more of an... inaudible noise.

Just at that time, Fox was starting to cough up some blood, and crumbled on the ground.

"Fox!" Team CFVY shouted and tried to aid their comrade, but whatever they did, it wasn't working, and in a matter of moments, Fox succumbed to death.

"Fox's dead." Velvet cried, with Yatsuhashi trying to comfort her. Coco, enraged, goes over to suspect number one.

"You murderer! You're the one who gave those snacks. You're telling me we won't fall like that" She shouted to Jaune as everyone turned their attention to the blonde knight

"It wasn't me, I swear. I just gave the treats." Jaune curled up with his shield to be protected from harm.

"He's right. He just gave them, and if…" Pyrrha cringed at the Fox's corpse. "…that were to happen to, it should have happened by now."

"Pyrrha's right. Maybe the snack was intended for someone else." Blake pointed out.

"Hey Guys! The screen's changing." Ruby shouted out as the screen turned to an elaborate work.

"What is it?" Yang asked her friends and teammates.

"It's… It's a poem."

Twelve little hunters were learning a lesson,  
One got the wrong treat, and then there were eleven.

Eleven little hunters, running now and again,  
One died with honor, now there was ten.

Ten little hunters, so far looked fine,  
Curiosity got the better of this one, the headcount was nine.

Nine little hunters, time was getting late,  
This one was conquered, now there was eight

Eight little hunters, readied their weapons,  
One fell to their knees, then there was seven

Seven little hunters, one liked to do tricks,  
The Remnan died a hero, then there was six

Six little hunters, trying to stay alive,  
As the dust settled, there was now five

Five little hunters, these characters we adore,  
One got what it wanted, now there was four

Four little hunters, running out of options to flee,  
Died by a joke, there was three

Three little hunters, The damage was done  
One died by a Grimm  
The murderer was killed.  
Finally, there was one.

"So… cryptic." Blake contemplated on the work.

"I think we can find this killer before sunrise, now who's with me?" Ruby Joyfully proposed.

"Me!" Yang agreed.

"Hey, hang on, you dolt. You have to realize that the killer is one of us, so if you think you can just-"

Just as Weiss was continuing to argue, the screen projector in the class room went out, and all but screams of fear and panic along with the dark consumed the room.

As the screen lit back up, only the heiress was left in the room.

"Umm… guys? Anybody?"

 **AN: And that's it. Feel free to review and tell me if I need to correct on things, because that would be nice. Sorry if it's not as long, I am kind of working on that aspect, if it does need to be if I need a longer chapter, but anyways…**

 **In 2 or 3 weeks I will be putting out the methods of killing and the poem in general, but you are all free to guess the murderer, the next victim (*ahem, ahem) and survivor for the next chapter. Until then, Have a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year Guys**

 **AND CUT!**


	2. Important Announcement

Hello, guys, DannyJaeger here... and I know it's well past 3 weeks since the last update, buts there is a good reason

You see, I have an individual project coming up, that I have to pass in order to get through school.

And not only that, I do have problems with writer's block... _and..._ another story,in mind for RWBY.

I have already worked on the chapter, but I'm stuck in a rut.

So at best around either the last week of January or the 2nd week of February I will put up a second chapter.

Again please understand that My time will be predominantly occupied to this project, but until then, Enjoy your day.


End file.
